bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grow Show
" | image = Growshow.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 13 (#113) | airdate = April 21, 1997 | previous = "Blue Wants to Play a Game" | next = "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game" }} "The Grow Show" (working title: "What Does Blue Want to Do Outside?")http://web.archive.org/web/19991006144328/http://www.nickjr.com:80/bluesclues/episode.tin is the thirteenth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. Summary "We play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to do outside. As we look for clues, we stop to learn the process of where orange juice comes from with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Next, we investigate the elements of length and volume by comparing inchworms and puddles with Shovel and Pail. Finally, we categorize fruits and vegetables by where they grow with the Felt Friends." Elements *'Question:' What does Blue want to do outside? *'Clues:' **1. Dirt **2. A watering can **3. Seeds *'Wrong answer:' Mix the seeds and dirt in the watering can. *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Plant a garden *'Living room picture:' Two ducks *'Skidoo location:' Felt Board Recap Steve and Blue have been growing. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to do outside. They get the notebook from Sidetable Drawer. He then finds the first clue on some dirt on some boots and draws it in his notebook. Not long after that, Steve and Blue help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper figure out how to make orange juice and where it comes from. They find out that orange juice comes from oranges, which come from orange trees, which come from seeds: first a seed is planted, and then an orange tree grows, an orange gets picked from the tree, gets squeezed, and the juice is poured into a cup. In summary, orange juice comes from an orange tree seed that is planted; and then, the seed grows into a full-grown orange tree; and then, an orange is picked from the tree; and the juice is squeezed into a cup. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper also said that you can also get orange juice from a carton out of the fridge. After helping them out, Steve heads outside to find the second clue on the watering can. He draws it in his notebook. He heads back inside for Mail time and in the letter was a group of kids visiting a farm. After that, Steve and Blue help their felt friends, Fifi and Freddy, figure out where certain fruits and vegetables grow. They know that oranges grow on trees, potatoes grow underground and grapes grow on vines. After they sing a song about it, they skidoo back home and Steve finds the third clue on some seeds on the table. Steve draws the third clue and sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. Steve thought he should put the seeds and dirt in the watering can and mix them up. That answer was so silly it poured on his head. Steve thought he had better put the seeds in the dirt and use the watering can to water the seeds in the dirt. The answer to Blue's Clues is that Blue wanted to plant a garden. Steve and Blue went outside once more to do so after figuring out Blue's Clues. Blue had just dug a hole in the ground when Steve arrived with the watering can and one of the seeds, which he dropped into the hole. After Blue filled the hole back up and watered it, Steve says that if we give the seed plenty of water and sunshine, it will grow up to be a big, beautiful, blue sunflower. As he tells the viewers this, the seed does grow into a blue sunflower, but tells us that this does not happen until later before shrinking back into the ground. As Steve and Blue plant more seeds, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Shovel, Pail, and the felt friends came over. Steve plants more seeds as he sings the So Long Song (which the other sunflowers moved to) and after Shovel digs a hole, Steve tosses a seed into it, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper cover it up, and a small sunflower instantly grew. Everyone waves goodbye as the episode ends. Characters Gallery Growshow.jpg Capture 01.PNG|Uh-oh Pawprint explodes.PNG Here_it_is!_2.jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme Grow Show.gif DD90B650-1FA6-4516-A68C-FFE434DE400F.png Strike_2_clue_1.jpg Dirt.PNG|Dirt Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt Gardening.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt with Orange.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-5.jpg The grow show strike clue 2.jpg Watering Can.PNG|Watering Can Blue's Clues Shovel with Rocks.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Grow Show.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Theme 13.gif Mailtime Season 1 Grow Show.gif Cheer Grow Show.png|Post Time Season 1 Grow Show|link=Mailtime, The Grow Show Mailtime Season 1 Theme 13s.gif The Growing Song.jpg 0741BD3F-612B-4BCE-960A-C539A4F00CE8.png Strike_2_clue_3.jpg Seeds.PNG|Seeds Short steve hair grow show.png|Notice you can see Steve's hair from later episodes Fish.png Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first time the felt frame became a skidoo location for the viewer. **This is the first time that Steve skidoos into the felt frame. ***This is Blue's second time to skidoo into the felt frame. *Blue's ball appears at the beginning of the episode on the snack table, but the colors of the ball and stripe are reversed (the ball is red and the stripe is yellow). *As of this episode, the animation has fully improved, giving the characters more movement, as well as more expressions on their faces. This is also the first time Robert M. Charde was one of the animators. *The pawprint grows two times and makes the sound of Mailbox's entrance and then splashes. *When Steve gets his watering can, he uses his hair from Late Season 1. *When Blue skidooed out of the felt frame, the skidoo sound was not heard, likely due to the music. However, it was heard when Steve skidooed out. *This episode was released on Nickelodeon: Food with Friends DVD. *When Steve says "You know, I can tell I'm really gonna need your help figuring out what Blue wants to do outside today", his voice from Pretend Time is used. During the Thinking Time segment (except when the Blue's Clues answer is given), this also happens. *The sunflower says "But that's not till later" from The Trying Game. *After getting the answer wrong, the muddy water mixed with seeds is dumped over Steve's head. *This is the first time Blue's paw print (the one that she put on the screen) explodes. *'Running gags:' **Steve saying "Grow" instead of "Go" by mistake. **Every time Steve says Blue's Clues after finding the third clue, the seeds jump on their own. References Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes With The So Long Song Not Sung In The House Category:Mailtime before 3rd Clue